Dreamweavers
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: [yaoi, shota, tyka] Kai Hiwatari has been plagued by that same dream every night for the past six months. A young teen appears at his gate, needing refuge. Can they mend each other's pain, and can love blossom?


**KONNICHIWA!!!!  Rumi-Chan is in the house and I am back with yet another fic!!!!  I had the biggest urge to write yet another angst fic!**

**Kai: *glares* Who's dying now?**

**Rumi: No one…_yet_**

**Kai: *shakes head***

**Rumi: Cut me some slack…I'm going to a dance competition tomorrow…you're lucky that I'm doing this for you, Kai…I should be getting some sleep if I want to compete at my best tomorrow…**

**Kai: So…are you done worshipping the porcelain god?**

**Rumi: *covers mouth* Be right back…**

**DEDICATIONS:**

**Yuki-Mono: Yuki-Yuki!!!!! If I never saw that Tyka shota pic…I probably wouldn't have had the inspiration to think of a plot for this fic!  You are awesome!!! Love ya!!!**

**SUMMARY:**

**            Alternate Universe. Nobody has ever heard of a clan called the "Dreamweavers".   They can create good dreams and bad dreams.  They can also send out cries of help to others.**

**            Kai Hiwatari has had the same dream for six months.  It all starts with a young boy crying, and then it ends with a blood-curling scream.  **

**            Young Takao Kinomiya is a dreamweaver.  A very powerful one, once his powers have awakened.  He seeks refuge in the ****Hiwatari****Mansion**** to escape from his family.  His mother is dead, and his father and brother are out to kill him. **

**            How can Kai protect Takao from his bloodthirsty family when he doesn't even know about the strange gift Takao possesses?  How will Takao survive when he can't even protect himself?  How can their love bloom if they are constantly running from their dreams?**

**            What does Voltaire have to do with this? What will happen to Takao?**

**            "Not all dreams are peaceful…some attack you, some shred your inner psyche…"**

**            "Some dreams are Hell…some are Heaven…**

**            "Sweet Dreams, my lovely friend…"**

**WARNING:**

**            Alrightie…this is a Tyka YAOI fic…and it's a Shota!    My first Shota…yippee!!!  I'm telling you…this fic is dark…really dark…but there's no death _yet_…so don't be frightened!  **

**            Okie, for you all who don't know what "Shota" is…it's like a relationship between a child and an adult…**

**            In this fic, Takao is 13, and Kai is 22.  _Biiiiigggg_ age difference, ne? Okie…you get my point…**

**            Happy ****Reading****!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Rumi: *sings in her operatic voice (yes, I sing opera: Italian, German, and French so far! =^^=) It's tiiiiiimmme for theeeee diiiiissssclaaaaiiiiiimmmmerrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Kai: What the hell is your problem?**

**Rumi: I do not own anyone from this anime…I only own the plot! Kapeesh? Okay then!!!!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!!**

+++

_Dreamweavers_

_Chapter the First_

_By: Rumi-Chan_

+++

_            A young boy, not a day older than thirteen, sobbed in the dark corner of the room.  Crystalline tears rolled down his beaten face and soaked the already bloodstained carpet.  He heard yells and shrieks emit from outside of his bedroom door, and this only made him shrink back even farther.  He heard glasses breaking, furniture being thrown and an object being slammed repeatedly against the wall.  Crawling on his hands and feet, the boy silently moved to the keyhole of his room and peeked outside. The scene that was taking place outside in his very own house was ripping his poor heart to shreds._

_            "M-mama…" the boy whispered.  He whispered this word over and over again, as if it were his litany, and his only means of salvation…_

_            The cries of his mother being battered by the only man she could ever love was sickening.  It scared the poor boy, and he scrunched his eyes shut and stuffed his fingers in his ears.  But his attempts to cut off the gruesome noises were futile, and his mother's screams of agony quite shattered him._

_            His mother's moans of immense pain slowly died out, but the thundering footsteps of his father were getting closer._

_            As the woman saw her husband approach the door that led to her younger son's bedroom, an unquenchable terror filled her._

_            "Takao," she whispered hoarsely, "Takao…you've got to get out of there…Takao, my little one, you need to run away…"_

_            The man kicked the door open, send shards of mahogany wood everywhere.  Poor Takao screamed in fear and ran to the other side of his room.  His big stormy-gray eyes filled with salty tears._

_            His father roared, "Takao!  Get your pathetic ass over here!  You worthless piece of vermin…you deserve to die!"_

_            Takao continued to whimper from across the opposite end of the room._

_            "Takao…" His father's tone was dangerous at this point. "Get. Over. Here."_

_            Taking one timid step after another, the young boy did as he was told.  He trembled with every step._

_            His mother, although she was bloody and bruised, slowly pushed herself off the cold, hard floor and staggered towards her husband._

_            "Spare him!  Please spare Takao!  Please spare my baby!"_

_            The man shouted at her. "Shut up!"_

_            "My little one! My innocent Takao! Don't hurt him!  Kill me instead! Spare my little Takao!"_

_            The man showed no sign of emotion as he took out a pistol, and aimed it at his wife.  He pulled the trigger._

_            Once._

_            Twice._

_            Three times._

_            The woman collapsed and crumpled to the floor._

_            Motionless._

_            Stagnant._

_            Dead._

_            The man rounded on his youngest son.  "You see what you made me do, you filth!  You made me kill your mother!  It's all your fault she's dead! You must be punished greatly for this!"_

_            The helpless young lad had witnessed this act of brutality before his very own eyes.  There was only one thing he could do._

_            He screamed._

+++

            Kai Hiwatari woke up with a start, his entire body drenched in sweat.  He ran a hand through his messy hair and took a deep breath.  He'd been having that dream for the past six months.  Every night, it would start off with that same young boy sobbing, and it would end with him shrieking…begging for mercy, and apologizing for things he had never done…

            "And…and…that woman, that boy's mother," he whispered, "Every time…she would scream that exact same thing: 'Spare him! Please spare Takao! Please spare my baby!'"

            Kai stared at the clock.  It read 3:33 A.M.  "Shit," he muttered.  He rolled over and tried to fall asleep.  After an hour or so, he finally did…

            But he tossed and turned the rest of the night…

+++

            The bleary-eyed, twenty-two year old staggered into the dining hall at around 7:45 A.M.  Genshiro, one of Kai's faithful man-servants, helped him settle down in his chair.

            "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hiwatari-sama." 

            "Good morning to you too, Genshiro…and please don't call me Hiwatari-sama.  Just call me Kai, okay?"

            Genshiro looked a bit uneasy.  "You know we servants have our place…"

            Kai took the cup of coffee that one of the maids had prepared for him.  "I know that already…but when my grandfather is out of the country, feel free to call me as you wish, okay?"

            "Whatever you say…Hiwa-er…Kai."  The servant walked into the kitchen.

            As soon as Kai finished his cup of coffee, he headed upstairs to draw a bath.  As soon as he entered the room, his cell phone rang.  He picked up the flip phone and answered.

            "Hello? Oh, hello, Grandfather.  What? A guest is coming? When?  Today? Er…yes, Grandfather. But, Grandfather…who is the guest? Oh…I see then…I'll get everything prepared. Good bye, Grandfather." 

            Kai hung up and made a mental note to himself to prepare one of the guestrooms.

+++

            Later that afternoon, Kai paced about the study, waiting for the guest to arrive.  He looked out of the second story window and waited for a black limo to arrive.  No limo arrived.  Kai waited for ten more minutes then continued his pacing again.  After another five minutes of pacing around, he looked outside of the window again.  Something caught his eye.  A teenage boy, in his early teens, was waiting outside the gate.  Kai gasped.

            "H-h-he's…"

            Genshiro called from downstairs.  "Hiwa-sorry...Kai! You're guest is outside the gates!"

            Kai went numb. 

            "He's the boy from my dreams…"

+++

_Chapter the First_

_Fin_

+++

**Rumi: Well…what do you think? Like it? Hate it?  Voice your opinions!  **

**Kai: Wow…I'm actually…nice…**

**Rumi: For a change…anywhoo…I gotta get some sleep (I have to wake up at ****5:00**** in the morning…whoopee!)…I don't wanna be a zombie at the competition tomorrow…yeesh, I'm so nervous!** **I'll be back tomorrow night (evening) so…hopefully I do well! =^^=**

**Love, Peace, and Happiness,**

**~*Rumi-Chan*~**

**Rumi: Are you saying that I'm not dedicated, Kai?  Are you _implying_ that I'm a lazy writer?!?**

**Kai: …**

**Rumi: LOOK INTO MY EYES AND WITNESS THE FIERY INTENSITY!!!**

**Kai: …**

**Rumi: *flare flare***

**Kai: …**

**Rumi: *flare flare***

**Kai: I don't need intensity…I need results!**

**Rumi: *smolder***


End file.
